Fate
by Al Dee Haywill
Summary: "Al.. menikahlah denganku." . "APA! Menikah?" Bagi Alfred, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia belum mengenal Ivan secara mendalam. Apalagi, mereka hanya bertemu sebanyak 3 kali. Ketika sebuah pernikahan kecil mengubah segalanya. Padahal tak ada yang salah. Ivan mencintai-nya dan dia mencintai Ivan. Tapi kenapa firasat Alfred memburuk? Oh. Jangan bilang kalau Pria itu.. Adalah Mathias.


**-**Fate-

Pairing : Russia/America  
With slight France/Chibi!England, Denmark/America,  
Russia/Fem!Germany and Russia/Fem!China

Genre : Romance/Family

Warning : OOC, Typo (s), Fan-service, Yaoi,  
BL, AU, Human's Name used, M-Preg,  
Lemon in the future chapter, etc

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
Reevelin Foster Braginski / Alaska © Velika / Adelfia Kirkland  
Story © Me

* * *

Pernikahan.

Hal yang paling sakral dalam hidup ini.

Hal yang tak boleh dipermainkan.

Pernikahan adalah sebuah janji. Janji dua sejoli di hadapan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Janji untuk saling mencintai dalam keadaan paling menyenangkan ataupun keadaan paling menyusahkan dalam hidup ini.

Kita harus mengingat bahwa kita telah berjanji kepada Tuhan.

Lantas, apa yang terjadi jika kita mengingkarinya?

Sama seperti jika kita mengingkari janji kita antar sesama manusia. Tuhan akan membenci kita. Dia tak akan percaya lagi pada kita.

Tapi, Tuhan Maha Pengasih dan Maha Penyayang, bukan?

Tuhan akan memberikan kesempatan pada mereka untuk kembali mencari pendamping hidupnya, sama seperti ketika Tuhan memberi kesempatan pada seorang pembunuh untuk bertobat.

Sesungguhnya, segala hal di dunia ini adalah mudah. Tuhan telah memudahkan segalanya bagi kita.

Bukankah Tuhan Maha Pengasih dan Maha Penyayang?

Hanya manusia-lah yang membuatnya rumit. Semakin kompleks.

Segala jawaban atas berbagai pertanyaan kita selama ini sudah terpampang di depan mata. Tapi kita justru mengabaikannya dan mencarinya hingga ke ujung dunia.

Inilah yang membuat-nya khawatir. Ia khawatir, jika Tuhan telah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan sederhana sebagai seorang manusia, tepat di depan matanya.

_Siapakah jodohku?_

Pertanyaan yang sederhana, bukan?

Dia bukan tipe pemuda yang mencari pendamping hidup dengan berbagai kriteria yang rumit. Selama ia merasa cocok dan nyaman di samping orang tersebut, maka ia akan memilihnya.

Yah, sayangnya, dia belum menemukan sosok tersebut.

Soal cinta?

Baginya, cinta bisa tumbuh seiring dengan kebersamaan diantara dua sejoli. Jadi, selagi mereka membangun rumah tangga, mereka bisa belajar saling memahami, saling mencintai.

Tapi, mungkinkah jawaban atas pertanyaan-nya selama ini sudah ada di depan matanya?

Tapi, siapakah sesungguhnya jodoh-nya?

Dia. Ivan Braginski.

Entah kenapa, dia hanya terpaku pada sosok Alfred.

Diakah sosok jodoh yang dicari-nya selama ini?

Diakah sosok seperti Yekaterina bagi Eduard?

Diakah sosok seperti Yang bagi Yin?

Oh, kau tidak akan tahu kalau kau belum mencobanya, bukan?

* * *

_Pernikahan adalah tentang menautkan dua __jiwa__ yang terpisah._

* * *

Ivan membuka pintu kamar rawat Yekaterina dengan perlahan. Ia baru saja pulang dari Kantor dan hendak menjemput-nya.

Menjemput?

Ya. Dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang, setelah dokter memastikan keadaannya selama seminggu ini semakin membaik.

Dilihatnya sosok gadis manis yang terduduk di sofa kecil di samping ranjang sambil memperhatikan gadis cantik yang tengah menata baju ke dalam tas pakaian.

"Kak Yekaterina? Elizaveta?" panggil Ivan menginterupsi keheningan diantara dua makhluk cantik itu.

Elizaveta langsung membalik tubuhnya. "Ah, Ivan?" balasnya sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Ivan.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Kali ini, Yekaterina yang angkat bicara.

"Da," balas Ivan, lalu melangkah mendekat dan terduduk di samping Yekaterina.

"Senangnya, bisa kembali lagi ke rumah," gumam Yekaterina sambil tersenyum, mengingat-ingat kembali suasana rumahnya.

Ivan tersenyum kecil. Hatinya merasa bimbang. Ya, dia memang senang karena Yekaterina sudah diperbolehkan pulang, yang berarti bahwa keadaannya sudah membaik. Tapi, jika Kakak-nya itu tidak lagi dirawat di rumah sakit, artinya Ivan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan dia lagi.

Seseorang yang selama ini selalu menganggu pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Ivan? Ada masalah?"

Ivan sedikit terkejut lalu menggeleng,"Ah tidak.. Hanya saja Aku pasti akan merindukan seseorang,"

"Hm? Oh.. Maksudmu Pemuda yang kau tabrak di KRL itu?" Yekaterina tertawa kecil."Bilang saja dari tadi kalau kau akan merindukan Alfred, Ivan."

Alfred. Pemuda yang tak sengaja Ivan tabrak di dalam gerbong KRL. Haha. Pertemuan yang aneh. Entah kenapa sejak saat itu, Dia semakin sering bertemu dengan Alfred. Dimana saja. Selalu. Alfred, Alfred dan Alfred.

Selain itu, Alfred terlihat begitu akrab dengan Yekaterina. Kadang, jika kakaknya sedang kesepian, Alfred-lah yang berkunjung ke kamar Yekaterina dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Kadang, Ivan merasa heran. Padahal, Alfred bilang, ia berada di rumah sakit karena adiknya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit itu juga. Tapi, kenapa dia bersikap seolah ia tak sedang menjaga adiknya. Dia seperti memiliki banyak waktu senggang, bahkan untuk mengunjungi Yekaterina.

Yah, ini salah Ivan juga. Karena ia tak pernah menanyakan tentang adik Alfred. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, mereka selalu membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan saja. Seperti musik favorit, film-film terbaru, novel yang bagus, atau berita terkini. Maklum, berbincang dengan-nya seperti hiburan tersendiri, setelah pekerjaan yang melelahkan di kantornya. Bahkan, sepertinya, identitas Alfred yang dikenali Ivan hanyalah nama, nomor telepon dan alamat rumah. Mengenaskan, bukan?

Dan setelah ini, Ivan akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Alfred kembali.

"Bukan rumah-mu Kak, tapi apartemen," gurau Ivan membalas ucapan Yekaterina. "Rumah Kakak adalah di Volgograd, Rusia," lanjutnya. "Atau jangan-jangan, Kakak sudah merindukan Eduard ya?" goda Ivan.

"Kau menggodaku?" sungut Yekaterina jengkel, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Ivan terkekeh pelan. "Yah, tidak tahukah Kakak kalau Eduard sangat merindukanmu? Apalagi, saat dia tahu Kakak sedang jatuh sakit, Eduard sudah mengancam akan mengirimkan bom kepadaku," celoteh Ivan.

"Biarkan saja. Memangnya, aku peduli, heh?" balas Yekaterina, masih jengkel.

Ivan malah tertawa keras.

* * *

Sedari tadi, Ivan hanya memencet tombol di remote TV-nya, tanpa tujuan dan jelas, sambil menatap kosong ke arah layar TV.

Ivan memang sedang melamun.

Hingga,

**-Pluk**

Sebuah bantal mendarat di kepalanya.

"Auw!" Ivan menoleh. Ia pikir, tak mungkin bantal melayang sendiri ke kepalanya. Sementara satu-satunya orang yang pantas dicurigai adalah Kakak-nya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan mendapati Yekaterina berdiri sambil berkacak pinggan'g dan memasang tampang heran. "Kenapa Kakak melemparku dengan bantal?" rajuk Ivan.

"Kenapa kau malah melamun sedari tadi?!" seru Yekaterina.

Ivan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejak sembuh dari sakitnya, Kakak-nya itu menjadi semakin kejam dan mengerikan. Ia juga semakin cerewet dan suka marah-marah. "Aku hanya merasa bosan di rumah," jawab Ivan. Berada di rumah memang hal yang sangat membosankan bagi Ivan. Maklum, karena Ivan adalah seorang workaholic.

Wajah Yekaterina semakin muram. "Jadi, kau tak suka kalau aku ada di rumah?" tanya-nya tajam.

Ivan melongo heran. "Bukan, Kak. Lagipula, siapa yang bilang kalau aku tak suka Kakak ada di rumah?" balas Ivan. "Aku hanya bosan, karena tidak ada kerjaan di rumah,"

Yekaterina mendekati Ivan yang terduduk di sofa ruang tengah. "Kalau begitu, lakukanlah sesuatu!" perintahnya sambil mengetuk pelan puncak kepala Ivan.

"Lakukan apa?" tanya Ivan malas.

"Apa saja. Memangnya, kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga?"

Ivan menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah ke suatu tempat. Jalan-jalan mencari udara segar dan hiburan,"

Ivan hanya mendengarkan.

"Kau sih, tak punya pacar,"

"Memangnya, apa masalahnya kalau aku tak punya pacar?" tanya Ivan menantang.

Yekaterina mendesah kecil, lalu duduk di samping adiknya itu. "Kalau kau punya seorang pacar, setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa kau ajak berbincang, jalan-jalan atau melakukan sesuatu,"

"Aku tak perlu punya pacar. Aku punya Francis," jawab Ivan santai.

**-Bug**

Yekaterina menjitak kepala Ivan. "Memangnya, Francis itu pacarmu?" tanya Yekaterina jengkel.

Ivan meringis sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Yekaterina. "Lagipula, apa bedanya? Mengajak berbincang atau jalan-jalan, kan? Bahkan, aku bisa melakukannya dengan kucing," komentar Ivan.

"Kalau kau punya pacar, kau bisa melakukan 'sesuatu',"

" 'Sesuatu' apa?" tanya Ivan bingung.

"Aish, bocah ini," gerutu Yekaterina. "Yah, setidaknya, kau bisa menggenggam tangannya ketika berjalan bersama, memeluknya, atau mungkin," Yekaterina berhenti sejenak.

"Atau mungkin apa?"

"Berciuman, mungkin?"

"APA?!" seru Ivan kaget. "Ya ampun, Kak." Ivan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya atas pemikiran Kakaknya itu.

"Yah, setidaknya itulah yang Aku dan Eduard lakukan," kata Yekaterina. "Atau, kalau kau punya pacar, setidaknya, ada seseorang yang lebih memperhatikanmu. Membuatkanmu makanan, atau menanyakan keadaanmu,"

"Kalau itu kan, tugas Kakak,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kakak kan, selalu membuatkanku makanan, menanyakan keadaanku," balas Ivan. Sepertinya, dia memang selalu berusaha menghindar dari tuntutan untuk mencari pacar.

"Bukan begitu!Maksudku, setidaknya, ada seseorang yang lebih memperhatikanmu. Tidak mungkin kan, selamanya aku akan ada di sampingmu?"

Ivan memalingkan wajahnya, mengangguk malas.

"Lagipula, banyak gadis di luar sana yang baik padamu,"

Ivan kembali menatapnya. "Memangnya, Kakak kenal dengan teman wanitaku?" tanya Ivan heran.

"Tidak banyak," jawabnya. "Elizaveta, misalnya. Gadis itu baik dan ramah,"

"Kak,Elizaveta sudah punya pacar," kata Ivan. "Kakak masih ingat dengan Roderich? Teman-kudari Austria yang Kakak kagumi sejak jaman SMA dulu?" tanya Ivan mengingatkan.

"Ah, bocah itu! Aku ingat! Wah, Roderich memang sangat tampan. Pantas saja, dia memiliki pacar seperti Elizaveta,"

"Nah, teman wanita siapa lagi yang Kakak kenal?" tanya Ivan dengan nada menggoda.

"Ah, itu! Alfie!" seru Yekaterina.

"Heh? Alfie? Siapa?"

"Itu.. Yang selalu menemaniku di rumah sakit. Alfred F. Jones!"

"Oh, dia." Ivan mengangguk paham. "Tapi, kenapa Kakak memanggilnya Alfie?" tanya Ivan heran. "Seperti sudah lama kenal saja, Lagipula dia ini laki-laki kak,"

"Karena Aku begitu sayang padanya. Dia sangat baik, ramah, asyik diajak bicara, dan sopan. Ternyata, dia juga jago masak. Dan setelah mendengar ceritanya, kalau dia sedang merawat adiknya yang sakit, Aku yakin, kalau Alfred adalah wanita- maksudku, pria penyayang keluarga. Ditambah lagi, dia sangat Manis, ya?" celoteh Yekaterina. "Dia benar-benar Pasangan idaman, Ivan. Andai saja kau menikah dengannya,"

Ivan terpekur. '_Kenapa pikiran__Kakak __sama denganku?_'

* * *

Weekday pertama di New York hari itu ditandai dengan cahaya matahari yang muncul malu-malu di sela-sela tumpukan awan. Udara New York hari itu tidak begitu dingin. Maklum saja, karena tinggal beberapa hari lagi, musim dingin sudah terlewatkan begitu saja.

Ivan tak ingin melewatkannya begitu saja. Ia menyambutnya dengan semangat kerja yang menggebu-gebu. Seperti biasa, Ivan masih menikmati transportasi barunya, KRL.

Kali ini, Ivan tidak bertujuan mencari sosok Alfred. Toh, ia sudah memiliki nomor ponselnya. Meski ia juga masih sedikit berharap, supaya ia bisa dipertemukan kembali dengannya.

Selagi menunggu KRL itu berhenti di stasiun tujuannya, Ivan melamun. Pikirannya memikirkan perbincangannya dengan Kakak-nya.

_"Dia sangat baik, ramah, asyik diajak bicara, dan sopan."_

Ivan setuju dengan hal itu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Ivan juga langsung mendapat kesan baik tersebut dari sosok Alfred.

Belum lagi, ketulusan Alfred yang juga setia menemani Kakak-nya, meski ia juga sibuk merawat adiknya.

_"Ternyata, dia juga jago masak."_

Nah, untuk hal ini, Ivan memang belum mengetahuinya. Saat Yekaterina masih dirawat di rumah sakit, Alfred pernah membawa makanan. Tapi, karena nafsu makan Yekaterina sedang tinggi, alhasil seluruh makanan pemberiannya dihabiskan oleh-nya seorang diri. Jadi, Ivan tidak sempat mencicipinya. Tapi Ivan yakin, bahwa Kakak-nya memang selalu benar dalam menilai seseorang. Jadi, ia percaya saja pada Kakak-nya untuk urusan ini.

_"Dan setelah mendengar ceritanya, kalau dia sedang merawat adiknya yang sakit, __Aku __yakin, kalau __Alfred __adalah __laki-laki__ penyayang keluarga."_

Ivan juga berpendapat demikian. Karena dari sekian banyak anak muda di dunia, jarang sekali, ada yang masih perhatian pada saudara atau keluarganya. Apalagi, dia selalu menemani adiknya di rumah sakit sepanjang hari.

_"Ditambah lagi, dia sangat __manis__, ya?"_

Dan Ivan amat sangat setuju dengan hal itu. Kemanisan Alfred -lah yang membuat dia tertarik padanya untuk pertama kalinya.

_"Dia benar-benari__ Pasangan I__daman, __Ivan__. Andai saja kau menikah dengannya."_

Ivan sama sekali tak menyangka kalau harapan Kakak-nya supaya ia menikah dengan Alfred itu serius. Awalnya, ia pikir, Kakak-nya hanya berniat menggodanya. Tapi, setelah dilihat dari tatapan mata-nya, Ivan yakin, bahwa dia serius mengucapkannya.

Sebenarnya, Ivan tak keberatan kalau Alfred menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Toh, selama ini, ia merasa cocok dan nyaman bersama-nya.

Dan urusan cinta bisa ditumbuh kembangkan ketika mereka sudah berpacaran atau menikah nantinya.

Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana dengan perasaan Alfred?

Apakah Alfred juga tertarik pada Ivan?

Maukah Alfred menjadi pendamping hidup Ivan?

Bisakah.. Ia mencintai Ivan?

Ivan menghela nafas. Kembali tenggelam ke dalam lamunan-nya.

* * *

"Hei, Ivan!" seru Francis ketika melihat sahabatnya, Ivan sedang makan di kantin kantor.

Ivan mendongak dengan enggan. "Apa?" tanyanya malas.

Francis melompat, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Jadi, kau sudah kembali?"

"Menurutmu?"

Francis terkekeh. "Hei, kenapa kau jutek begitu, sih? Ada masalah?"

Ivan berdehem pelan. "Tidak," jawabnya bohong. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kemana kau setelah dari rumah sakit, heh? Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja?"

Francis nampak salah tingkah. "Ah, i-itu, yaa..." dia kesulitan mencari kata-kata. "B-begini, s-sebenarnya, aku melihatmu sedang bersama Kakak-mu. Karena aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian, jadi aku pulang saja," cerita Francis sambil tergagap.

"Dan kenapa kau terbata seperti itu, Francis Bonnefoy? Atau ada yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Ivan tajam.

"T-tidak."

"Jawab yang benar."

"Eh, i-iya."

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"S-sebenarnya..."

**FLASHBACK**

Saat itu, Francis hendak pergi ke cafetaria sambil menunggu acara-jumpa-menantu antara Ivan, Yekaterina dan seseorang yang cantik yang tak dia kenal. Tapi, tubuh kekarnya menabrak sesuatu.

"Auw!"

"Eh?" dia terkejut ketika ia sadar bahwa ia menabrak seseorang bertubuh mungil. "Adik kecil, kau baik-baik saja?"

Bukannya dijawab. Bocah itu malah menangis. "Hiks, hiks. Kak, Kakak. Arthur sakit. Kakak," racau bocah itu. "Huwaa!" Bocah itu justru menangis keras.

Dan Francis melongo. Ia segera berjongkok. "Adik kecil, kenapa kau malah menangis?"

"Hiks, Kak Al.." Bocah itu masih terisak.

"Kau mencari kakakmu?"

"K-Kak Al. D-dada Arthur s-sesak lagi," ucap bocah itu terbata.

Francis terkejut mendengarnya. "Sesak?! Kau punya sesak nafas?" tanya-nya heran. Ia pun berinisiatif menggendong bocah itu, lalu segera berlari ke dalam rumah sakit lagi.

Dia segera menghampiri salah satu suster. "Suster, anak ini mengalami sesak nafas. Aku mohon bantuannya," ucapnya cemas.

Suster itu mengangguk mengerti, lantas mengajak Francis untuk membawa bocah itu ke sebuah ruangan. Dia melihat beberapa orang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. '_Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sudah kuperbuat?_' batin-nya frustasi. "Tolong selamatkanlah bocah itu," gumamnya. Ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya, hingga seseorang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Anda keluarga anak tadi?" tanya orang tersebut yang berpenampilan seperti dokter.

"B-bukan," jawab Francis gugup.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menemukannya di taman dalam keadaan sesak nafas,"

"Ah, dokter. Aku sudah menemukan keluarganya." Tiba-tiba seorang suster datang.

"Benarkah?"

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di belakang suster tersebut.

Francis menatap sosok tersebut. Gadis yang begitu manis.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Sesak nafas adik Anda kambuh. Untung saja, Tuan ini segera tanggap pada keadaannya," ucap sang dokter sambil menunjuk Francis.

Francis tersenyum canggung.

"T-Terima kasih, Tuan. Adik saya memang begitu lemah," ucap gadis itu lembut.

"Ah, iya. Sama-sama," balasFrancis salah tingkah. "Dan jangan memanggilku Tuan. Rasanya aneh sekali,"

"Jadi?"

"Panggil saja aku Francis,"

"Baiklah, Francis. Perkenalkan, aku Alfred F. Jones"

**FLASHBACK END**

"A-Alfred F. J-Jones?" pekik Ivan kaget.

"Ya. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Da! Apa kau sudah melupakannya? Itu adalah Alfred yang selama ini kuceritakan padamu!"

"Benarkah?" Francis nampak tak percaya. "Bukankah Al itu pria, ya? Tapi orang yang kutemui itu wanita,"

"Kau yakin? Karena Alfred yang kukenal itu memang sangat manis dan mirip wanita,"

Francis menerawang. "Ah, mungkin saja," gumamnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ivan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Francis heran.

"Ayo ke rumah sakit! Aku harus bertemu dengan Alfred lagi," kata Ivan, lalu menyeret tubuh Francis dengan kasar.

"Whoa whoa, Hei! Jangan menyeretku!"

* * *

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu, sih?" tanya Francis heran pada Ivan yang melangkah cepat ke meja resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan bertemu dengannya,"

"Kau kan, punya nomor teleponnya, kenapa tidak ditelepon saja?"

"Sudahlah, diam saja," desis Ivan. Kini, Ivan sudah berhenti di depan meja resepsionis. "Permisi, suster."

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya suster tersebut.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang dirawat disini. Sayangnya, aku tak tahu namanya. Tapi, aku kenal dengan kakaknya," jelas Ivan.

"Bisakah Anda memberitahukan nama marganya dan kami bisa mengeceknya," balas suster itu.

"Marganya adalah Jones dan dia adalah orang Amerika,"

"Baiklah, kami akan memastikannya." Suster itu pun segera mengetikkan sesuatu pada keyboard. Tak lama, ia kembali menatap Ivan. "Maaf, Tuan. Tapi kami tak menemukan seorang pun dengan marga Jones," ucapnya.

"Benarkah?" Ivan nampak tak percaya. Ia menoleh ke arah Francis. "Hei, Francis! Kau yakin, kalau orang yang kau temui itu Alfred F. Jones, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Namanya adalah Alfred F. Jones. Tapi, aku tak yakin, kalau Alfred yang kumaksud itu sama dengan Alfred yang kau cari,"

"Gah!" gerutu Ivan kesal. "Kau dimana Al.."

* * *

_Hanya Tuhan yang tahu jodoh kita?_

_Ah, tidak juga. Asal kita berusaha mencarinya, kita pasti mendapatkannya._

* * *

Ivan menendang botol kaleng minuman di depannya cukup keras, hingga membuatnya melambung dan mengenai seseorang.

"Aw!"

Ivan mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa perbuatannya telah melukai seseorang. Ia segera berlari mendekati orang tersebut. "Maaf, aku menendang botol kaleng itu, sehingga mengenai kepalamu,"

Orang tersebut mendongak, menatap Ivan. "Tidak a- Ivan?"

Ivan mengerjap kaget. "Al?"

Dan Ivan pun menemukan-nya, seperti menemukan separuh hatinya yang telah lama menghilang.

* * *

"Kau kesini lagi?" tanya Alfred heran.

"Da," jawab Ivan singkat. Ia masih mengagumi sosok di hadapannya seperti biasa.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah Kakakmu sudah pulang?" tanya Alfred lagi. "Atau dia sakit lagi?" Alfred mulai khawatir.

"Tidak kok. Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Ivan tanpa mengedipkan mata sedikitpun.

"Syukurlah." Alfred mengelus dadanya dengan lega. "Lalu, apa yang membawamu kemari? Sedang menjenguk seseorang? Atau kau yang sedang sakit?"

'_Benar-benar perhatian. Jadi, begini ya, rasanya diperhatikan?_' batin Ivan mulai senang. "Aku sedang ingin menemui seseorang."

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Kau, Alfred," jawab Ivan mantap.

Entah hanya perasaan Ivan atau ini memang kenyataan, dia melihat wajah Alfred yang bersemu merah dan raut wajahnya menjadi lebih kikuk. Apakah Alfred tersipu?

"Aku tak tahu, apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau kau juga merasakannya."

Alfred menyimaknya masih dengan ekspresi yang-menurut-Ivan-begitu kikuk.

"Sejak pertemuan pertama kita di gerbong KRL, aku langsung terpikat melihat sosokmu. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku adalah pribadi yang tertutup. Tapi setelah melihatmu, aku seolah menjadi lebih terbuka. Aku ingin mengenalimu lebih jauh. Dan kau benar-benar membuatku semakin terpesona. Kau benar-benar sosok yang menyenangkan, Al. Aku belum pernah merasa senyaman itu dengan orang lain,"

Oke, Alfred nampak semakin tersipu. Tapi, ia nampak masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Ivan.

"Dan pertemuan kedua kita di panti asuhan, membuat aku semakin tertarik padamu. Aku sama sekali tak menduga kalau kau adalah seseorang yang begitu menyukai anak kecil,".

Dan Alfred kembali tersipu. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu, kita bertemu di rumah sakit ini. Kita berbincang, lalu kau mengenal Kakak -ku. Semuanya seperti keajaiban bagiku. Dan aku semakin menyukai sosokmu," lanjut Ivan. "Selama ini, aku sadar, bahwa aku selalu merasa hampa setiap aku tak bertemu denganmu. Setelah pertemuan pertama kita, aku bahkan rela naik KRL hanya supaya aku mendapat kesempatan bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi nihil. Aku tak bertemu denganmu," ucapnya.

Alfred terpana.

"Dan seolah Tuhan berpihak padaku, aku kembali dipertemukan denganmu di sebuah panti asuhan. Mengejutkan, bukan?" kata Ivan. "Dan kita sempat bertukar nomor telepon. Tahukah kau kalau aku menantikan telepon darimu?"

Alfred hanya membatu di tempatnya.

"Dan sekali lagi, Tuhan seperti mendengar semua doaku agar dipertemukan lagi denganmu, sehingga kita dipertemukan lagi disini, di rumah sakit ini." Ivan masih melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sejak aku tahu kau berada disini, aku tak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu," jelasnya. "Hingga akhirnya, kita harus terpisahkan lagi. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya, kita kembali dipertemukan, bukan?"

Alfred masih terdiam. Ia tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Ivan itu. Apa tujuan Ivan mengatakan itu semua padanya.

"Al," panggil Ivan sambil menyentuh kedua tangan Alfred.

"Y-Ya?"

"Setelah segala kejadian itu, aku seperti menemukan berbagai kepingan puzzle dalam hidupku," ucapnya. "Lantas, maukah kau menyusun kepingan puzzle itu bersamaku?"

"Eh?"

"Al.. menikahlah denganku."

"APA?! Menikah?"

* * *

"Dasar! Si Kolkolhz itu kemana lagi, sih?" gerutu Francis yang sibuk mencari-cari Ivan di sekitar rumah sakit.

"Hei, Paman!" panggil seseorang.

Dia menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Didapatinya bocah 'malaikat' yang pernah ditabraknya waktu itu. Ia langsung berjongkok. "Kenapa kau di sini? Kau tak takut terkena sesak nafas lagi?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Kakak," jawab bocah itu dengan gaya imut.

"Eh? Kakak?" Francis mengerjap. "Kakakmu, namanya Alfred, kan?"

"Benar, Paman!" jawab bocah itu senang.

TUK! TUK!

Bocah itu malah mengetuk pelan jidat Francis yang lebar. "Wah, jidat Paman lebar sekali! Pasti sebuah pesawat bisa mendarat disini, ya?" tanya bocah itu dengan polosnya.

Francis mendengus kesal.

"Oh iya. Akhir-akhir ini, aku bertemu Paman-Paman dengan wajah unik," ucap bocah itu seolah berbicara pada diri sendiri. "Paman Jidat Lebar dan Paman Berhidung aneh, tapi mirip beruang yang sedang bertemu Kakak," celotehnya.

"Heh?" Francis nampak kaget.

"Kenapa, Paman?"

"Cepat ajak aku menemui kakakmu!"

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

**[A/N]**

Wah.. Ini fic akhirnya dipublish juga.  
Lemon saya gak bisa kasih sekarang, Mungkin akan saya kasih di chapter mendatang, ingat. Puasa di depan mata U/w/U.  
Untuk fic ini mungkin saya bisa update cepat, dan ini juga bakal jadi fic yang panjang.  
Hohohohoho  
Saya kok malah meramaikan Fandom RusAme Indonesia. *gelundungan di kolam*  
Seperti biasa, ada FrUk.  
Tapi tak saya sesuaikan umurnya. Jadi sengaja saya buat Arthur jadi anak kecil =w=  
Sebenernya terinspirasi dari Drama Jepang yang entah saya lupa judulnya apa. /desh  
Baiklah, Mohon ditunggu chapter depan  
dan Semoga kalian menikmati :'3  
Dan terima kasih sudah membaca!

Vielen Danke!

RnR? No flame please.


End file.
